Daily Life
by coretankecil
Summary: Hanya cerita tentang musyriknya Shintarou, istrinya yang menyebalkan, kedua asisten yang bolot nan garing , dan pasien-pasien yang suka menguji kesabarannya. Pair MidoTaka, NijiHimu, AkaKuro. (Warn : para uke menjadi wanita sejati dan seme menjadi pria seutuhnya, garing, OOC, misstype, Indonesia!AU dll) Chapter 1 : Sentuh istri bunting, tangan buntung


"Mas Shin.. Ayo to berangkat kerja!" Omelan sang Istri bernama Midorima Kazunari tidak dapat mengganggu si dokter muda yang sedang menonton primbon Oha-Asa untuk membawa benda keberuntungan zodiak cancer seperti dirinya. Midorima Shintarou yang masih suka percaya ramalan itu sedang santai selagi menikmati kopi buatan istri tercinta nya (sayangnya dia tidak mau mengakui di hadapannya) dan juga nonton TV. Masih lima menit lagi sebelum pergi ke rumah sakit.

"_**Sayang sekali cancer! Kamu urutan paling bawah untuk hari ini. Tapi tenang saja, **_**lucky item**_** yang harus dibawa adalah bh hitam berukuran A cup untuk menghindari kesialan yang akan datang."**_

_Ah tenang saja, Kazunari punya bh warna hitam._

"Kazunari. Aku minjam bh mu."

"Iya-iya terserah. Yang penting cepat pergi kerja! Aku gak mau gaji ku dipotong lagi karena telat."

Setelah itu, Shintarou bergegas mengambil bh dari kamar mereka berdua dan memasukkannya ke dalam tas kerja mereka. Sepasang suami-istri langsung pergi ke garasi dan menyalakan mobil untuk pergi ke tempat di mana mereka melakukan pekerjaan mulia sebagai dokter muda dan perawat.

**Daily Life**

**Chapter 1 : Sentuh istri bunting, tangan buntung**

**Pair : MidoTaka x NijiHimu x AkaKuro**

**Warn : para uke jadi wanita sejati dan seme menjadi pria seutuhnya, ngawur, garing, OOC**

**Happy Reading**

Sebelum mulai cerita, mari saya memperkenalkan tokoh-tokoh pemain utama yang saya comot dari anime olahraga yang penuh dengan drama dan _fan service_.

Tokoh utama di _chapter_ ini adalah Midorima Shintarou, dokter muda berumur 26 tahun yang hobinya suka bawa barang aneh-aneh. Kata ratu gosip ala Lucinta Mibuchi Reo, konon benda itu sudah disantet sama Shintarou dan dijadikan guna-guna untuk mengundang banyak pasien yang ingin diperiksa olehnya biar uang tunjangannya bertambah. Pria ini terkenal paling ganteng di Rumah Sakit Shuutoku yang terletak di Surabaya itu. Lihat saja tinggi badannya, wajahnya, suaranya (tapi jadi hancur karena logat medok dan _nanodayo_ yang mengganggu). Hanya kekurangannya yaitu suka malu-malu alias mau (shun : cakepp!), gamau jujur, kata para _vvibu_ artinya _tsundere_.

Banyak yang naksir sama doi. Akan tetapi, pemuda ini sudah memiliki istri yang menjadi perawat di rumah sakit yang sama. Pupus sudah harapan para perawat muda yang suka modus bolak-balik di depan ruangannya.

Nama istrinya adalah Takao Kazunari yang sudah sah diganti menjadi Midorima Kazunari dan sah untuk diena-ena. Sudah tiga bulan mereka menjadi sepasang kekasih melalui taaruf oleh ustadz Mayuzumi Chihiro dan buat buku nikah di KUA. Awalnya mereka adalah teman satu sekolahnya pas SMA, tapi mereka tidak tahu jika mereka dijodohkan lewat taaruf. Diam-diam, Shintarou berterima kasih kepada Ayahnya yang sudah menganjurkan untuk ikut taaruf. Ya, diam-diam Shintarou naksir sama Kazunari. Tapi karena Kazunari yang bebal, Shintarou kira cinta nya bertepuk sebelah tangan.

Kenyataannya, Shintarou saja yang terlalu malu untuk mengungkapkan perasaannya sehingga Kazunari mengira kalau pemuda surai hijau itu sensi sama dirinya.

Sekarang Shintarou sudah berada di ruangannya. Dokter spesialis kandungan sekaligus kelamin itu sedang mempersiapkan meja nya dan mengecek alat USG serta peralatan lain bersama perawat-perawat lainnya, tapi bukan bersama Kazunari karena sang istri menjadi perawat yang selalu bersama dokter gigi Miyaji Kiyoshi. Dirinya malah bersama perawat bernama Izuki Shun keturunan betawi berwajah putri china dan Ootsubo Tae keturunan sunda dan berwajah kalem. Kedua perawat ini juga memiliki suami, dan kebetulan marga suami mereka sama. Shun bersama Kiyoshi sedangkan Tae bersama Yuuya. Bisa jalan bareng, _double date_, bahkan pernikahannya diadakan sekaligus. Shintarou tidak dapat membayangkan kalau mereka dijadikan satu atap.

Hari ini katanya hari paling buruk yang dialami oleh Shintarou dan manusia berzodiak cancer lainnya. Tetapi pemuda berkacama minus empat itu tidak merasakan hal yang buruk. Awalnya, dia kira kalau dirinya dihajar oleh pantun garing Shun atau bolotnya Tae di pagi ini dengan intensitas berkali lipat. Tetapi, tingkah absurd para asistennya tetap di kadar normal. Apakah mungkin dia harus bertobat untuk tidak percaya ramalan dan harus rajin nonton ceramah ustadz Mayuzumi tiap sebelum jumatan? Entahlah, dia takut kesurupan pas dirukiyah.

"Lho, pak Mido teh kenapa bawa bh?" Tanya Tae seraya mengeluarkan bh dari tas kerja sang dokter. Shun yang tadinya sibuk mengkalibrasi USG langsung ikut melihat bh yang dipegang Tae.

"Itu _lucky item_ku _nodayo_. Kamu ini, disuruh ngeluarkan laptop saya malah ngeluarkan bh istri saya." Gerutu sang dokter sambil membenarkan kacamatanya.

"Ih maaf atuh pak. Habisnya ga sengaja megang pas tanganku masuk ke dalam tasnya pak Mido." Jawab Tae beralasan, padahal kepo.

"Ih pak Mido. Bukannya makin untung, nanti dikira pencuri ulung. Cakepp." Lagi, Shintarou tidak menghitung berapa banyak pantun garing nan jayus sang asisten. Dan lagi, yang ketawa hanya sang pencipta dan Tae. Entah kalau Tae ngerti maksud pantun itu atau menutupi kebolotannya.

Shintarou diam aja, biarkan mereka tertawa sebelum menerima kerja lembur dan mengurus pasien inap sampai besok pagi.

**TOK TOK**

Seorang administrasi, si lambe turah Mibuchi Reo, membuka ruangan Midorima Shintarou. "Pak Mido dan kawan-kawan udah siap belum? Ada pasien mau masuk nih."

"Siap Mbak Reo!" Seru Shun dan Tae dengan ceria. Shintarou mengangguk saja, diam-diam senang kalau kedua asisten terpercaya semangat di Senin pagi ini. Ingatkan Shintarou untuk bertanya ke suami mereka masing-masing tentang obat ampuh penambah stamina di ranjang dan di waktu kerja mereka.

"Oke dech. Nih inces kasih data nya yaa." Mibuchi meletakkan kartu pasien ke meja nya. Dokter bersurai hijau itu langsung membaca nama pasien tersebut. Namanya terdengar tidak asing.

Nijimura Tatsuya, itulah nama yang tertera menjadi pasien pertama hari ini.

Dia tidak tahu siapa itu Tatsuya. Yang dia tahu cuman marga nya saja. Tanpa pikir panjang, Shintarou langsung mengode Shun untuk menyuruh pasien pertama masuk. Shun pun menuruti dan memanggil nama pasien dengan lantang di ambang pintu. Sengaja karena diluar banyak sekali pasien yang sedang menunggu antrean.

Setelah nama dipanggil oleh sang asisten, pasien itu masuk bersama suami nya.

"Woi Midorima! Masih inget gue ga?" Siapa yang tidak lupa sama suara ngajak berantem seperti itu. Pemuda bersurai hitam legam dan mulut monyongnya yang menghiasi wajah gantengnya itu tidak berubah sama sekali.

"Lama tidak berjuma, Bang Niji." Jawab Midorima sopan. _Masih monyong aja_. Tapi yang ini tidak berani diucapkan.

Bang Niji, nama panjangnya adalah Nijimura Shuuzou. Dulunya pemuda itu adalah kakak kelasnya waktu SMP dan kapten di klub basketnya. Shintarou sangat segan untuk berbuat tidak baik di depan sang kapten. Ia tidak mau berakhir seperti temannya yang harus operasi plastik karena bolos latihan. Kakak kelasnya itu suka menyelesaikan masalah dengan tangan. Makanya posisinya cepat lengser karena ada yang lebih jago jadi kapten.

"Ini istri Bang Niji? Pake pelet apa bang?" Tanya Midorima jujur. Ia masih terkejut kalau istrinya adalah wanita cantik seperti selebgram. Lihat saja rambut hitam panjangnya, wajah cantik dengan tahi lalat di bawah mata kanannya, lalu mata emasnya yang redup namun indah. Sayang sekali poninya menutupi sebelah mata, menyuruh para adam untuk menjaga pandangannya dari bidadari surga.

Untung Kazunari tidak di sini. Lumayan, rejeki.

"Enak aja lu. Ini asli dia cinta sama gue. Jangan panggil Niji lagi, ada Niji lain di sini." Jawabnya sensi sambil mengajak sang istri duduk di hadapan meja Shintarou.

"Perkenalkan dok, saya Tatsuya." Ucap istri Shuuzou sambil mengarahkan salamannya ke Shintarou. Yang diajak salaman pun menyambut tangan mulus itu. Salaman mereka agak lama karena Shintarou terlena dengan wajah cantik Tatsuya. Sebenarnya para asisten mau mengingatkan, tetapi sungkan karena ada sang suami yang sedang murka.

"WOI! KELAMAAN!" Bentak Shuuzou sambil memukul tangan Shintarou. Yang dipukul langsung merintih kesakitan.

"Aduh Shuu! Kamu gak boleh mukul dokter dong!"

"Tapi Tatsuya.. dokter itu sedang modus ke kamu, sayang."

"Bukan Bang Shuuzou. Saya mau mengecek siapa tahu istri abang hamil. Rupanya, perut Mbak Tatsuya masih tepos _nanodayo_." Alasan Shintarou langsung membuat para asisten menahan tawa nya. Malu setengah mati dengan alasan bodoh seperti itu. Ingatkan Shintarou untuk mengajukan jatah shift malam mereka ke Direktur Ootsubo. Bodo amat kalau salah satu yang diajukan adalah adiknya sendiri.

"Tuh kan. Jangan suudzon dulu, Shuu. Nih, cium dulu biar tahu kalau aku sayang sama kamu."

"Hehehe."

_Idih. Bucin_.

"Ehem. Mending langsung kasih tahu keluhan Ibu Tatsuya ya. Soalnya dokter Midorima lagi banyak pasien." Ucap Shun mengingatkan. Shintarou pun terselamatkan dari adegan drama lebay di depannya. Tae juga langsung menyiapkan gel, siapa tahu sang pasien mau diperiksa lewat USG.

"Oh iya dok. Maaf ya, hehehe." Tatsuya ngeles. "Jadi gini, aku telat menstruasi tiga minggu. Aku juga muntah sih tapi tidak separah ibu-ibu hamil, dan juga kebetulan itu masuk angin karena suami saya gak capek-capek dikasih serpis malem. Saya takut kenapa-kenapa dok." Tuturnya seraya menunjukkan wajah sedih.

"Cup cup sayangku." Shuuzou langsung menghibur istrinya, mengelus kepalanya, dan mengecup keningnya. Shintarou rupanya masih belum terselamatkan dari drama cinta-cintaan sepasang Nijimura.

"Oh begitu. Tidak semua ibu hamil mengalami mual juga. Ada juga yang tidak sadar sudah mengandung sampai delapan bulan dan mengira dirinya _menopause_." Shintarou menjelaskannya panjang lebar, menghibur tetapi tidak menambahkan penjelasannya secara berlebihan. "Ayo, saya periksa dulu vagina Ibu Nijimura. Kalau tidak ada apa-apa, kita periksa kandungannya."

"EHH TUNGGU DULU! MAKSUD LU APA PERIKSA-PERIKSA ANU ISTRI SAYA!"

_Ini pertanyaan atau bentakan sih? Kok gaada tanda tanya nya?_ Batin para pelayan kesehatan sambil kicep di tempat.

"Ya gitu bang. Periksa."

"Sentuh-sentuh kan maksud lu?"

Shintarou dan para asisten _sweatdrop_, "yaiyalah bang. Masa saya lihatnya dari jauh_ nanodayo_."

"ANJIR PELECEHAN! DOKTER MESUM!"

"SHUU HENTIKAN!"

"EHHH PAK NIJIMURA! JANGAN PAK!"

Shuuzou yang tadinya melayangkan bogem ke arah sang dokter, langsung dihentikan kedua asistennya. Ketiga pelayan masyarakat itu langsung mengeluh sakit jantung karena berdebar dengan aksi bar-bar Shuuzou. Istrinya malah sibuk histeris di tempat.

Eh tadi Tae juga sempat terpeleset karena reflek menuju meja sang dokter untuk menghentikan aksi kekerasan Shuuzou.

Para asisten sekaligus dokter yakin keributan ini bakal jadi bahan perbincangan pas istirahat nanti karena suara mereka yang keras dan terdengar sama penghuni luar ruangan dokter Midorima Shintarou

"Ya..yasudah _nanodayo_. Biarkan asisten saya saja yang periksa. Biar tidak dituduh penjahat kelamin _nodayo_." Ucap Shintarou menenangkan sang suami pasien. Tangannya kelihatan bergetar pas dirinya membenarkan kacamata hitamnya.

"Nah gitu dong." Akhirnya Shun yang memeriksa vagina sang pasien.

.

.

.

.

.

"Gimana Shun?" Shintarou masih berdiri di samping pasien yang sedang tiduran di atas tempat tidur periksa pasien, menunggu Shun yang masih berkutat dengan tugasnya.

"Normal kok, pak Mido. Tidak ada luka sama jamur. Bahkan tidak ada keputihan."

Shintarou menggumam. "Oke. Ambil saja sampel nya. Jaga-jaga kalau tidak terlihat cabang bayi di USG nanti."

"Oke, pak." Sahut Shun sambil membereskan peralatan untuk memeriksa vagina sang pasien. Shintarou langsung mengode Tae tentang persiapan USG dan gel. Yang dikode langsung mengangguk mantap dan menyerahkan gel ke pak dokter.

"Lholholho… ngapain lagi ini?! Mau nyentuh perut istri saya ya?!"

_Ya ampun, preman satu ini.. _batin ketiga pelayan masyarakat nelangsa.

"Ya mau periksa bang. Saya kan bukan dukun yang bisa lihat isi perut dengan mata batin _nodayo_."

"BERARTI ELU MAU MODUS ELUS-ELUS PERUT TATSUYA KAN?! GUE HAJAR ELU!"

"SHUU!"

"EHHH BAPAKKK!"

_Haduh ini lagi_. Sama seperti kejadian sebelumnya. Tetapi yang terpeleset kali ini adalah Shun karena tersandung sama kakinya sendiri. Untungnya Tae bisa menahan Shuuzou duluan.

"Suruh asisten lu yang megang aja. Percuma elu punya asisten dua tapi yang kerja cuman elu. Dasar hidung belang." Akhirnya, Shintarou menuruti permintaan sang suami pasien. Gel dikembalikan lagi ke Tae. Sang pasien yang dapat tugas pun langsung berbisik kepada pak dokter "yang sabar ya pak."

Yang disuruh sabar cuman bisa menyebut sumpah serapah binatang di dalam batinnya.

* * *

Akhirnya sudah tiba, jam istirahat. Para pekerja rumah sakit langsung berburu ke kantin untuk mengisi perut dan tenaga. Tapi catatan bagi dokter Midorima serta para asisten, mereka juga butuh penambah kuat batin setelah menghadapi preman tadi pagi. Sudah tiga pasien yang mengunjungi mereka, tetapi trauma yang tidak sengaja diciptakan tak kunjung hilang. Shintarou, entah kenapa, tidak nafsu makan dengan bekal buatan istrinya. Padahal dia lahap kalau soal makan dari buatan sang istri. Sedangkan asisten Shun dan Tae sedang menempel plester di siku mereka. Terpeleset tidak akan membuat kulit mulus mereka aman dari gesekan. Setelah itu, kedua asisten manis langsung melahap makanannya.

"Sumpah ya, aing teh gak suka sama om-om tadi. Nanya ini itu pas periksa USG. Terus juga ngancam aing pas kasih gel ke neng Tatsuya. Walaupun bolot ya aing masih normal." Keluhnya sambil mengunyah nasi gorengnya. Shun mengangguk-angguk karena setuju dengan adik iparnya. Fix, duo istri keluarga Miyaji perlu dikasih hiburan untuk menghilangkan rasa gumohnya. Tapi sang dokter juga tidak bisa karena masih trauma dengan adegan tadi pagi. Kalau saja tidak ada kedua asistennya, mungkin peringkat kegantengan Shintarou sudah merosot ke bawah mengalahkan pak satpam Kimura.

"Yahoo! Kak Shun sama adek Tae juga ada di sini rupanya."

Wajah masam para asisten Shintarou langsung berubah menjadi secerah mentari karena mendengar suara cempreng yang menggelegar wilayah kantin.

"Kazunari/Teh Kazu!" Dua wanita di depan Shintarou langsung berseru ketika Kazunari menghampiri mereka. Di saat yang tepat, si surai hijau langsung meletakkan kepala nya di bahu sang istri. Kazunari mengakui kalau dia mendengar hela napas lelah dari dokter muda itu.

"Lho? Tumben Mas Shin kayak gini? Kangen yak? hehehe."

"Diem Kazunari. Berisik." Shintarou malah membalasnya dengan makian.

"Dih kok gitu?!"

"Gini lho Kazunari.." Shun akhirnya angkat bicara. Mi ayam kesukaannya sudah habis tidak bersisa. "Kamu tahu ga?"

"Engga." Kazunari refleks, tapi Shun tetap melanjutkan ceritanya. Sebenarnya dongkol sih sama jawaban adik sepupunya itu.

Setelah mendengarkan cerita selama lima menit, sontak saja Kazunari tertawa sampai suara nya menangkap atensi para karyawan yang masih ada di kantin. Tawa nya paling keras ketika mendengar Tae dan Shun secara tidak elitnya jatuh hanya untuk menahan suami pasien yang ngamuk.

"Terus gimana? Mas Shin ngompol ga? Pfft."

"Aku ga ngompol _nodayo_!" Jawab Shintarou cepat.

"Tapi kenapa ya.. Ibu Nijimura ga pakai _testpack_ biar tahu kalau hamil atau engga..?" Tanya Shun penasaran.

"Ih teuing! Sa bodo ah! Kesel tauk sama suami nya." Mau gak mau, Shintarou setuju sama Tae. Gak perlu pikir panjang karena Shintarou sudah terbiasa bahasa sunda nya si perawat kuncir dua itu.

"Bh mu ga berguna, Kazunari. Jangan-jangan dada mu bukan ukuran segitu _nodayo_." Gerutu Shintarou yang masih menyandarkan kepala nya di bahu sang istri. Yang dituduh langsung kesal, "enak aja! Itu udah pas tauk! Mau bukti? Malam aja nanti puas-puasin raba punyaku."

"Awas aja kalo bohong _nodayo. _Hukumanmu nanti berat lho kalau bohong."

"Ih gausah dibahas di sini! Geleuh!" Protes Tae yang rupanya masih belum menyelesaikan nasi gorengnya.

"Halah. Geleuh tapi nanti malam jadi nagih. Cakepp!"

"Teteh Shun tolong ah gak nyambung pantunnya!"

Percakapan mereka terhentikan oleh suara melengking yang tiba-tiba menggema di kantin. Tanpa menoleh pun mereka tahu siapa penyebab polusi suara di jam ishoma mereka. Si lambe turah Mibuchi Reo pasti membawa gosip besar-besaran jika sudah berlari kayak cacing kepanasan seperti sekarang.

Midorima Shintarou beserta rekan kerja nya berdoa semoga bukan gosip kehebohan ruangan mereka tadi pagi.

"GOSIP GENGS! GOSIPPP!"

"Apa itu Mbak Reo?" Perawat wanita paling suka mendengar gosip langsung menyahut.

"Itu.. KANJENG GUSTI PANGERAN AKASHI SEIJUUROU DATANG KE SINI!"

"KYAAAAA!" Para kaum hawa di kantin langsung keluar, mencari sang pangeran di rumah sakit. Bahkan bibi Riko selaku penjual di kantin juga ikutan.

_Yaelah_..

Siapa yang tidak kenal dengan Akashi Seijuurou? Orang paling kaya dan tampan di nusantara dan menjadi pangeran di Daerah Istimewa Yogyakarta. Dapur rumahnya juga mencapai satu hektar, mobil seratus, punya pesawat Garuda Indonensia, dan perusahaan ternama lainnya ia beli semua. Shintarou sangat kenal dengan pemuda itu. Tidak.. Kazunari, Shun dan Tae juga sangat kenal dengan pangeran Yogyakarta itu. Masa SMP dan SMA yang kelam kalau bisa dibilang. Dimana-mana, dia selalu jadi ketua, termasuk tim basket yang dianut oleh Midorima Shintarou.

Akashi Seijuurou adalah kapten basket semasa SMP nya, yang pernah membuat Shuuzou lengser dari jabatannya. Memang sikap kepemimpinannya setara dengan pak Soekarno yang membacakan proklamasi kemerdekaan dengan tegas. Tapi, sikap kejamnya dalam mengatur porsi latihan sama seperti iblis neraka jahanam.

Kazunari dan Shun memang bukan di tim basket putra, tapi porsi latihan tim basket putri juga diatur sama pangeran biadab. Tae yang dulunya satu sekolah sekaligus manager kedua tim basket itu juga tidak bisa membantahnya.

"_Tae, kasih porsi latihan ini ke tim putri."_

_Tae langsung melotot setelah melihat tulisan rapi di atas kertas hvs di tangannya. "Eh ya Allah akang Akashi! Ini porsi latihan atau kerja rodi-"_

_**SYUTT.. JLEB**_

_Gunting menancap sempurna di tembok. Tae langsung kicep._

"_Mau masuk neraka jalur reguler atau prestasi?"_

"_Apaan sih kang? Emangnya univ pake kayak gituan."_

"_Mau otak bolotmu dicongkel pakai gunting?"_

"_Aing kan tadi nanya kang. Kok balik nanya lagi?"_

"_OOTSUBO TAE!"_

"_Eh iya iya. Ampun kang. Maaf aing bego."_

"_Emang. Cepetan." Tae langsung sprint._

Tae yang sedang mengenang masa lalu suramnya langsung merinding. "Haduh pak Mido! Kalau cancer emang lagi sial jangan ajak-ajak atuh!" Keluh Tae yang masih trauma dengan masa lalunya.

"Ya maaf _nodayo_. Ini semua gara-gara Kazunari yang salah dengan ukuran bh nya sendiri-"

"IH MAS SHIN KOK NYALAHIN AKU?!"

"Tunggu." Shun menghentikan perdebatan ketiga orang rekan kerja nya. "Kalau si Raja Sinting Bersenjata Gunting ke sini, bukan kesialan dong berarti. Siapa tahu dia mau bertemu dengan Direktur Ootsubo." Benar juga kata Shun. Akashi Seijuurou tidak mungkin menemui mereka yang notabene nya hanya pekerja di rumah sakit, bukan pemimpin seperti Ootsubo. Mereka pun dapat bernapas lega.

"Siapa bilang?" Lah, Reo rupanya tidak ikut rombongan perawat yang fans sama pangeran Yogyakarta itu. "Dek Sei mau ketemu pak Mido lho~"

"Anjir! Ngapain _nodayo_?" Tanya Shintarou horor.

"Entah. Tapi dia ke sini bawa helikopter lewat halaman belakang."

Midorima dan asisten-asistennya langsung pergi meninggalkan Reo dan Kazunari. Bekal si dokter pun juga ditinggal.

* * *

"_NANI THE FUCK NANODAYO?!_"

Suara baling-baling helikopter tidak dapat menyembunyikan makian kasar dari dokter muda. Kedua asistennya cuman cengo di tempat. Yang gerombolan lain masih sibuk mengelukan nama pemilik transportasi udara itu.

Helikopter itu semakin mendekat ke daratan, sang pemilik langsung menyentuh telapak sepatu nya di atas rumput gajah halaman belakang Rumah Sakit Shuutoku. Pangeran bersurai merah nyala itu langsung menghampiri Shintarou yang masih _shock_ lihat tingkah absurd mantan kaptennya itu.

"Halo, Shintarou."

_Halo gundul mu._ Misuh Shintarou dalam hati.

"Mau ngapain ke sini _nodayo_?" Tanya Shintarou judes. Kali ini, Seijuurou memaafkan dokter muda itu.

"Kenapa? Salah?"

_Salah banget kalau bawa helikopter_._ Kayak main GTA aja._ Batin kedua asisten Shintarou yang masih pasang wajah _shock_ mereka.

"Aku pakai helikopter untuk menghindari macet, Shun, Tae." Sepertinya Seijuurou tetap cenayang seperti dulu. "Langsung saja. Ayo ke ruanganmu. Aku mau periksa."

"Lho.. harus daftar dulu ke administrasi, pak Akashi. Lagi pula antrean ke pak Mido juga gak sedikit." Arah Shun, sengaja pakai 'pak' sama seperti ke Shintarou karena mereka sudah berumur dan bukan anak SMA lagi.

"Ho, jadi kau menentangku?"

_Ini si cebol masih songong aja_. "Setidaknya mengantre, kapten. Kasian yang udah dari pagi nunggu giliran."

Seijuurou bergumam, dia membenarkan ucapan Shun dalam hati. "Ya sudah. Tenang saja, aku akan membayar pasien nya untuk cari dokter lain." Seijuurou mengeluarkan toa nya, entah darimana dia mendapatkannya. "Ibu-ibu setuju gak kalau saya yang duluan?" Tanya Akashi setengah berteriak

"SETUJU TUAN MUDA!"

"APAPUN UNTUK YANG MULIA PANGERAN AKASHI TERCINTA."

"YA ALLAH. SEMOGA ANAK SAYA TAMPAN SEPERTI YANG MULIA KANJENG GUSTI AKASHI!"

Rupanya para pasien dokter Midorima Shintarou, yang terdiri dari ibu-ibu hamil, juga ikut menyaksikan kedatangan sang raja (setan). Kalau pasien mau-mau saja, Shintarou tidak dapat berbuat apa-apa.

.

.

.

.

"Kau tidak berubah ya. Tetap seenak jidatnya seperti dulu _nanodayo_."

"Terima kasih pujiannya, Shintarou."

Shintarou jengkel dengan respon pasiennya satu ini. "Jadi gimana keluhannya? Infeksi karena kebiasaan olahraga lima jari?" Para asisten yang sedang _stanby _di tempat pemeriksaan berusaha untuk menahan tawa mereka.

"Apa kau buta, Shintarou? Aku ke sini membawa Tetsuya." Shintarou tahu kalau nama yang disebut itu adalah istrinya sang mantan kapten klub basketnya. "Mana? Aku ga lihat Kuro- Ah, Ibu Akashi di sini."

"Aku sudah di sini, Mas Midorima."

"HUAHH!" Dokter beserta asistennya langsung berteriak histeris ketika istri Akashi Seijuurou tiba-tiba muncul dan duduk manis di depan sang dokter. Terkecuali Shun yang diam-diam sudah sadar dengan keberadaannya. Mata elang sangat membantu buat dirinya.

"Shun! Kenapa kamu gak bilang ada Akashi Tetsuya dari tadi _nanodayo_?!" Shintarou juga baru sadar lupa membaca nama yang ada di kartu pasien.

"Sengaja pak Mido. Awali pekerjaan dengan kejutan. Cakepp!"

"Sekali lagi buat pantun, saya buat kamu lembur _nanodayo_!"

"Mas Midorima, tidak boleh marah terus. Nanti darah tinggi lho." Ucap Akashi Tetsuya mengingatkan.

_Gara-gara siapa bangsat._ Sebenarnya, Akashi Tetsuya yang dulunya bernama Kuroko Tetsuya adalah mantan Shintarou sejak SMP. Shintarou jatuh cinta dengan sosok kalem Tetsuya, wajah cantik nya, sama sikap tekunnya dan loyalnya dengan klub basket. Tapi sialnya, sudah ditikung tajam sama Pangeran Sinting Bersenjata Gunting (Shun : cakepp!) yang sedang duduk di samping malaikat itu. Ya sudahlah, Kazunari juga cantik dan manis walaupun menyebalkan. Pak Mido sudah _move on _dan mencintai istrinya sekarang sampai mati.

Kalau saja Kazunari mendengar itu, pasti dia jingkrak-jingkrak gak jelas kayak cacing kepanasan.

"Tidak boleh misuh terus, Shintarou." Ucap Seijuurou kalem.

"Langsung saja _nodayo_." Shintarou tidak menanggapi ucapan pria bersurai merah itu. Capek kata jiwa nya. Kedua manik hijau yang ditutupi lensa tebal itu mengamati Tetsuya. Wanita bersurai biru muda pendek itu. "Sudah berapa bulan, Kuroko?"

"**Akashi Tetsuya**." Ucapan penuh penekanan dari Seijuurou membuat Shintarou keki.

"Iya, maaf lupa, _nanodayo_. Jadi bagaimana, ibu Akashi?"

"Maaf tiba-tiba pindah dokter. Mas Kise kebanyakan modus soalnya." Oh, Shintarou tahu ini. Kemarin Kise Ryota yang juga menjadi dokter kandungan itu mengelu-elukan nama Kuroko Tetsuya. Tapi juga mengeluh karena terjadi perang gunting di ruangannya.

"Aku sudah lima bulan mengandung. Tapi, perutku sangat sakit kayak ada yang nendang. Padahal janinnya masih muda."

"Nyeri ya?"

"Iya mas. Nyeri."

Shintarou mengangguk, tanda mencoba mengerti kasus yang dialami si pasien. "Ya sudah. Ayo periksa lewat USG _nodayo_."

"Eh, sebentar pak Mido." Tae yang tadi di tempat pemeriksaan langsung menuju ke Tetsuya. "Itu beneran lima bulan, bu? Soalnya terlalu gede untuk dibilang lima bulan." Benar juga kata Tae. Shintarou baru sadar.

"Tumben kamu pinter, Tae. Sudah belajar dari gunting saya ya?" Yang ini sukses membuat Shintarou dan Shun tidak dapat menahan tawa nya.

"Nggih, gusti." Saking takutnya, Tae fasih berbahasa jawa.

"Iya, Tae benar nih. Kembar mungkin?" Sahut Shun yang sudah puas tertawa. Tae mendelik tajam ke arah temannya, tapi tidak dipedulikan.

"Nggak mungkin ah. Kata mas Kise aku cuman punya satu cabang bayi yang sehat dan tampan seperti mas Sei." Shintarou dan kedua asistennya bersumpah kalau dokter Kise tidak menyebutkan dua kata pujian itu ketika memeriksa bunda hamil cantik itu.

"Daripada berdebat, periksa USG aja _nanodayo_. Siapa tahu bayi nya ketutup sama bayi lainnya."

"Boleh. Tapi Tetsuya jangan dibuka baju nya."

Shintarou bingung. "Akashi, aku tahu kamu pintar dan lulusan kumlod di Universitas Uner. Tapi aku tidak tahu kau bodoh dengan hal kedokteran _nanodayo_."

"_Ultrasound_ bisa menembus kain, Shintarou."

"Itu _ultraviolet_, Akashi." Ucap Shintarou kicep.

"Ubah namanya jadi _ultraviolet_, Shintarou. Ini perintah." Ancam Seijuurou seraya mengeluarkan gunting andalannya.

_Juancok tenan arek cilik iki._ "Ya gak bisalah _nodayo_. Kalau kau tidak mau istrimu diperiksa sama aku, biarkan kedua asisten ku yang periksa." Tawar Shintarou yang masih mencoba kalem kepada pendamping pasiennya.

"Itu baru benar. Tapi kau tidak boleh melihat."

"Aku dokter, Akashi."

"Tidak boleh. Biarkan ilmu keperawatan mereka berkembang tanpa arahanmu. Bilang saja kamu mau modus sama mantan pacarmu."

Baru kali ini, Shintarou melantunkan sholawat untuk menahan emosi nya. Benar kata ustad Mayu, harus tobat segera.

.

.

.

.

.

Tae langsung menaruh _probe_ ke perut Tetsuya. Ketiga cewek cantik dan imut itu sedang fokus ke monitor USG. Pak dokter dan suami pasien tidak dapat melihat karena sudah ditutup gorden.

"Ih iya, eta hiji wae (ini satu doang)." Ucap Tae yang masih menggerak maju mundur _probe_. Sebenarnya bersyukur karena keturunan si iblis tidak jadi diganda lipatkan.

"Tuh kan bener. Anakku ganteng kan mbak?" Tae dan Shun mengiyakan aja, kalau membantah takut dijadikan sasaran amukan setan yang sedang duduk manis bersama sang dokter.

"Eh itu ada kok, Tae. Jelas tauk." Celetuk Shun yang jari telunjuk kanannya menunjuk ke arah monitor.

"Mana teh? Gaada." Tae masih menggerakan _probe _ke segala arah.

"Itu belakang bayi. Itu kembar tiga."

"Mana?"

"Itu!"

"Mana?"

"Itu!"

"WOY KELAMAAN!" Pak dokter kehilangan kesabaran. Gorden hijau pun langsung dibuka paksa.

**SYUTT JLEB**

Belum sempat terbuka sempurna, sebuah gunting menancap indah di dinding ruangan. Ketiga pelayan kesehatan masyarakat langsung merinding disko.

"**Sabar, Shintarou.**"

"…nggih, gusti. Jaluk ngapura sing gede." Iya tuan, saya mohon maaf sebesar-besarnya.

.

.

.

.

.

"Selamat untuk Ibu dan Bapak Akashi. Anak kalian kembar tiga. Terima kasihlah kepada Shun yang punya mata elang, _nanodayo_." Ucap Shintarou yang disusul tepuk tangan kedua asistennya atas kebahagiaan sepasang Akashi. Sebenarnya mereka mau berduka cita karena keturunan setan malah melakukan _kage bunshin_ di dalam perut Tetsuya. Apakah mungkin panasnya Surabaya membuat perkembangan setan semakin meninggi karena habitat yang sesuai? Entahlah.

Tapi mereka berharap kalau kedua anak lainnya tidak mirip sama bapaknya. Tidak apa berwajah datar seperti jalan tol, yang penting masih manis dan kalem. Kemampuan hawa keberadaan tipis dari kedua bayi menambahkan harapan tentang doa mereka.

"Eh, Mas Sei."

"Iya sayang?" Sahut Seijuurou mesra.

"Aku ngidam mas."

Tae langsung celetuk. "Wih, Ibu Akashi suka ngidam apa emangnya?"

Dengan wajah datarnya, Tetsuya menjawab pertanyaan sang perawat. "Gunting rambut orang sama tusuk orang."

_Eh..?_

"Sekarang mau gunting rambut Mas Midorima pake gunting Mas Sei. Boleh ya?" Sekarang bunda hamil malah memasang wajah memohon, kedua mata biru muda dibesarkan, mulut yang mengerucut, dan pipi yang menggembung. Tapi tetap saja, Shintarou tidak lemah dengan godaan itu.

"OGAH _NANODAYO_!"

"JANGAN MEMBANTAH, SHINTAROU!" Ujung gunting diacungkan ke depan Shintarou, kedua perawat auto panik.

"EHHH BAPAK! JANGAN PAK!" Kali ini, kedua perawat terpeleset pada saat berlari dari tempat pemeriksaan ke tempat meja pak dokter.

* * *

Malam harinya, di kediaman keluarga Midorima.

"HAHAHAHAHA… ADUH-ADUH PERUTKU SAKIT. HAHAHAHA!"

"Kazunari. Sekali lagi ketawa. Aku sumpal mulutmu _nanodayo_."

"E-emang mau sumpal pake apa Mas? Hahahaha."

"Benda ku _nodayo_."

Kazunari langsung terdiam karena jawaban yang ambigu. "Mas Shin. Gak boleh ah. Porno. _Saru_."

"Porno kita udah sah _nanodayo_."

Mereka sedang santai di dalam kamar mereka, sudah makan malam dan mandi. Tapi, Kazunari tidak dapat tidur karena…

"Mas.."

"Apa?" Shintarou menyahut.

"Sampai kapan tangan mas puas ngecek ukuran susu ku? Masih gak percaya?" Sang istri sudah tidak tahan untuk mengeluarkan desahan. Tapi dia tidak mau melakukannya karena tenaga sudah terkuras di rumah sakit tadi. Pasien hari ini sedang kompak sakit gigi.

Shintarou menjawab santai. "Benar dugaanku. Punyamu berkembang. Papa bangga sama kamu _nodayo_."

Kazunari _sweatdrop _di tempat. "Mas, dada jangan dijadikan anak kita lho." Jeda, Kazunari menangkup wajah tampan suami nya."Tapi mas, sebenarnya aku ada kejutan. Kebetulan juga biar mas Shin ga _bad mood _lagi gegara hampir jadi korban pembunuhan. HAHAHA."

"Cepetan _nodayo_. Bukannya menghapus, kau malah menyuruhku ingat masa kelam tadi."

"Hehe, maaf sayang."

.

.

.

"Aku hamil. Baru tadi pagi cek pake _testpack_. Kejutan!"

Benar kata ustad Mayu, dirinya harus tobat dan tidak boleh percaya ramalan lagi. Dia kira hari ini adalah hari terburuknya.

Bertambahnya anggota baru mampu menghapus rasa dendam kesumat ke kedua mantan kapten klub basketnya.

"Ingatkan aku besok untuk bertobat dan menonton ceramah ustad Mayu _nanodayo_." Sebuah ciuman kening dari istrinya adalah jawaban dari permintaan Shintarou. Akhirnya, dia tidak akan telat lagi gara-gara kebiasaan Midorima menonton ramalan itu.

**Bersambung…**

_**Coming soon**_

* * *

_**Chapter 2 : vocab atau bokep?**_

**HALOHAAA! CORETANKECIL BALIK LAGI. **

**Sudah lama aku tidak menyelam fandom ini. Ketiga pair kesukaanku masih tetap ku kenang. Sepertinya level humor aing sudah terkontaminasi dengan tugas akhir. Ah yasudahlah. Yang penting fic ini aku jadikan untuk pelampiasanku. Semoga aja **_**genderbend**_** di fic ini tidak menurunkan minat baca ya :(. Soalnya aku suka **_**uke**_** yang dijadikan cewek. Mereka cantik sih, w kalah huhu**

**Sebenarnya diriku suka **_**oreshi**_** tapi kalau humor dan nista, **_**bokushi **_**sangat cocok di sini. **_**Oreshi **_**terlalu sempurna sehingga diriku tidak dapat menistakannya.**

**Sekian dariku yang garingnya minta ampun. Bhay.**

**-coretankecil**


End file.
